Two Weeks
by kawaiiangel20
Summary: Yuu and Miki live together in an apartment. One day, Ginta, whom they havent talked to in over 3 years, comes back and asks to spend 2 weeks w miki. What will Yuu say? And what happends when their friend gets badly injured? My first fic. Please R
1. Chapter 1

He he. Okay, I couldn't fit the whole description, so here it is:  
  
Yuu and Miki live in an apartment. Miki is a fashion designer and Yuu is a doctor. It has been 2 years since Miki has graduated, and Yuu is still in school working for his Masters Degree. They have lost contact with Arimi and Ginta who live together. One day, Ginta knocks on their door asking to spend two weeks with her to see what life would have been really like if she had chosen him. If Yuu agrees, then he can spend 2 weeks with pregnant Arimi. Okay, I know your probably thinking this is really . weird.but don't assume anything till u read it ^_^!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Marmalade Boy or any of it characters.  
  
K please read and review! It's my first fic.so don't make fun of me.okay. On with the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N:  
  
( )= Character's thoughts  
  
~* = Authors note ^+^  
  
" Yuu! " yelled a panicked Miki. " Have you seen my sketch book?? "  
  
" No. Have you checked the living room? " Yuu yelled back from their bedroom.  
  
" No. Lemme check," She yelled back headed for the living room.  
  
Koishikawa Miki, soon to be Matsuura Miki, headed to the living room, and sure enough, there it was.  
  
She grabbed her sketchbook, ran over and hugged Yuu, said good-bye, and headed off for work.  
  
On her way to work, she stopped at a little café to get a coffee, as most mornings. She sighed quietly to herself. She looked around the small café and saw a group of teens over in a corner.(I remember those days.talking and laughing and just hanging out.but all those are gone now..).  
  
She was interrupted from her depressing thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me miss.miss????" said the man behind the cash register.  
  
"Oh.sorry," said Miki. "Can I take your order?" he asked.seeming slightly aggravated. "Yeah.one decaf coffee please," replied Miki. The man yelled the order to another worker.  
  
Miki got her coffee, then went on her way.  
  
-= At work =-  
  
RIIIING. RIIIING.  
  
Miki glared at her phone that had been ringing quiet a while that day. She sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," said Miki answering the phone.  
  
"Konnichiwa Miki-san," said an insecure and unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Uhm.may I help you?" said Miki, now a little worried.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think you remember me.but uh.BYE!" said the unidentified stranger.  
  
Miki hung the phone up, still very confused about what had happened just a few seconds before.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
An exhausted Miki dumped her purse and keys on their kitchen table and slumped down in their new suede couch.  
  
" Konnichiwa ai. Genki desuka?" asked Yuu. Miki sighed. " I'm so tired, " she replied. Yuu sat down next to her and hugged her.  
  
(I am so lucky to have Yuu.) Miki's thought.  
  
" Are you hungry?" Yuu asked. "Sort of." said she after a few moments. " Let me cook you something," said Yuu, with his always-adorable-hard-to- resist-smile. "That's okay, I'll make some rice and chicken by myself," she replied.  
  
Yuu looked at her and made a face. "But ai, you know your cooking isn't that good. Your rice always sticks together in those big clumps," he said.  
  
Miki ** falls down anime style **. " YUU!!!!!!" yelled Miki angrily. " IM SORRY!" said Yuu trying to protect himself with a pillow.  
  
"You better be!" she said still angered. " Your just so cute when your mad," said Yuu, once again shining his always-adorable-hard-to-resist- smile.  
  
(Yuu.your still like that.always playing around. But don't worry. I don't mind...that much) Miki's thought  
  
~* Later *~  
  
RIIIIIIIING!!! RIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"Miki, can you get that?" Yuu yelled from their study.  
  
" Sure," called Miki. She sighed, got up from the comfortable couch she had just settled into, and scurried to the phone.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi," said Miki.  
  
"Konnichiwa Miki-san,".  
  
Miki's heart stopped. It was the same person that had called her that day at work.  
  
~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++~+++ ~+++~+++~  
  
Hi! It's Rebecca here. This is my first mmb fic so of course it's going to be really weird.but please review. Please don't flame.unless you have to.but it is my first fic. Sorry if I don't update so soon.so much hw. EVIL HW! Okay so please review or else I wont update! Lols. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks  
  
Kawaiixangel20  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Previously in Chapter One -  
  
RIIIIIIIING!!! RIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"Miki, can you get that?" Yuu yelled from their study.  
  
" Sure," called Miki. She sighed, got up from the comfortable couch she had just settled into, and scurried to the phone.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi," said Miki.  
  
"Konnichiwa Miki-san,"  
  
Miki's heart stopped. It was the same person that had called her that day at work.  
  
End of Previous Stuff ( lols) -  
  
Miki froze, unable to speak another word.  
  
" Miki-san.it's.me." said the stranger, and hung up.  
  
Miki, petrified, passed out.  
  
" Miki.please wake up," said Yuu hovering over his loved one.  
  
She arose to see Yuu, Meiko, Namura, and Yahiko (friend from college) by her bedside.  
  
"Miki, thank god your awake!" shouted Yuu, which got everyone's attention.  
  
"Miki! We came here as soon as Yuu called. Are you okay? Maybe we should get you something. Yes. What do you need? You need something! What do you need Miki? Tell me what you need! TELL ME!!!" yelled Meiko frantically.  
  
" Nothing Meiko, I'm fine.really.but.uhm.what happened; and what are you all doing here?" she asked.  
  
" Well, I came into the room after I heard a loud thump, and there you were on the group unconscious with the phone off the hook," replied Yuu.  
  
" I see," said Miki, getting up out of bed.  
  
" Ai, where are you going??" shouted Yuu as she left the room.  
  
Miki started to the phone, trying to remember what happened. Then it hit her. The stranger who had called her that day at work had called her that very afternoon. But that was all she could remember.  
  
The other four had now joined her.  
  
"Miki," started Meiko frowning, "What.what did happen?"  
  
Miki paused for a long moment; then began. " Today.today at work, I got a call from a stranger. I answered like normal.and all they said was 'Hello Miki-san' and hung up. Then, they called again this afternoon and ' It's me Miki-san'. It just freaked me out so much because even thought the person was unidentified, he.still somehow seemed familiar.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Maybe it's a secret admirer," said Yahiko, smiling.  
  
~ Everyone falls anime style ~  
  
Miki sighed. "Baka!" she yelled.  
  
- Later -  
  
Place: At restaurant  
  
" Yeah, remember when I first saw Arimi, Yuu?" Miki asked, turning her head toward Yuu.  
  
" Yeah." Yuu said eventually.  
  
" I remember Ginta. We lost contact though." said Meiko.  
  
Everyone was silent (yet again)  
  
" What ever did happen to him?" Kei asked.  
  
" I don't know." replied Suzu and Miki.  
  
The gang was out to dinner, since half of them where at Miki and Yuu's apartment anyways.  
  
" Well, I'm stuffed," said Meiko once dinner had been eaten.  
  
The rest agreed, except for Miwa, who was still shoving bucket full of food down his throat.  
  
The next day, Miki was still pondering about Ginta. (How did we ever loose contact?)  
  
Yuu and Miki were sitting down on their suede couch snuggled up together, when there was a knock on their door.  
  
They both looked at each other, hoping the other one would get it since neither wanted to.  
  
Finally, Miki got up after about the 10th knock.  
  
Miki opened the door.  
  
The figure was hard to make out, since their lights were all off. The figure, which appeared to be a male, stepped into their apartment. She still couldn't see who the shady man was.  
  
" Hello Miki-san," said the familiar voice from the phone.  
  
Miki gulped.  
  
HIYA! Kawaiixangel here. Hope you like the second chappie. I apologize for the first one not being to good. I had to rewrite the whole thing, and I was half asleep when I was doing it. I was really rushing to do this one, so sorry =/. I promise I'll work much harder on the other ones though. Please Review ^_^. Byes.  
  
O yeah. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! * laughs manically * ^+^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks  
  
Kawaiiangel20  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Previously in Chapter 2*  
  
Miki opened the door.  
  
The figure was hard to make out, since their lights were all off. The figure, which appeared to be a male, stepped into their apartment. She still couldn't see who the shady man was.  
  
" Hello Miki-san," said the familiar voice from the phone.  
  
Miki gulped.  
  
Now  
  
Fleeting thoughts about murderers and psycho killers and other thoughts came to mind. (WHAT IF HE IS A PSHYCO KILLER? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!)  
  
"Miki, who is it?" asked Yuu from the other room.  
  
Miki opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.  
  
"Miki?" Yuu called again after quite a while of no response.  
  
The shady figure and Miki just stood there, until the unidentified male took a step towards her.  
  
"AHHHH!!" came a loud shriek from a terrified Miki.  
  
Yuu, hearing the shriek, came to the rescue!  
  
"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, standing in front of Miki as her protector.  
  
The shady figure didn't say anything, just stepped back. Yuu turned to Miki. "Who the heck is that?".  
  
Trembling, Miki replied with an " I-don't-know,".  
  
Yuu frantically searched for something, anything, that could protect him and his love if the man attempted anything.  
  
After searching for several seconds, Yuu picked up an umbrella, still keeping his eyes on Miki and the male.  
  
Miki, still petrified, decided that they weren't going to find out who he was by just standing there. (What can I do though? Should I go for the lights? There are right there.but what if he tries to kidnap me?? He's closer to the door, and I don't want to be parted from Yuu, ever.) Miki thought.  
  
Miki didn't care though. She prayed that the man didn't know Japanese, and shouted to Yuu in Japanese, " I'm going to turn the lights on!".  
  
Before Yuu could say no, she dashed off, heading for the lights.  
  
She flipped them on.  
  
The man dashed for the door, trying to excape. Right as he reached out to touch the handle, Yuu whacked him on the back of his head with the unbrella.  
  
The man slowly dropped to the floor and curled his legs into a ball, wincing in pain.  
  
"I didn't hit him that hard," said Yuu =P.  
  
Miki slowly walked over to the man in jeans and a long brown coat.  
  
"Don't get too close," said Yuu, being precautious.  
  
Miki stopped, and Yuu walked forward until his feet met with the man's own feet.  
  
His back was turned to Miki, and face covered, still, so he couldn't be identified.  
  
Yuu poked him lightly in the leg. The man didn't do anything. Yuu poked him again, this time more at his knee. Still, the man didn't do anything. Yuu poked him more at the top of his legs. This time, the man made a little moan.  
  
Yuu waited 30 seconds, then decided to poke him harder, this time in the back. The man didn't do anything. Yuu then poked him in the head slightly hard.  
  
" WILL YOU QUIT THAT??!?!?!?" the man finally screemed. He sat there holding his head, then lifted himself into a sitting position, still making sure his head was covered.  
  
The two of them could hear the male cursing.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuu demanded to know.  
  
The male was silet.  
  
"TELL ME NOW!" he demanded  
  
"G-G-G-G.," the man started  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!!" threatened Yuu.  
  
"G- Ginta! My name is Ginta. Ginta Suou. From High School," the man replied.  
  
" Is this some kind of sick joke?" Miki yelled out, trying to be brave. " First you call me at work, then home, then come attack me and Yuu at our own home!".  
  
The man whom called himself " Ginta" didn't say anything, just jerked his head the other way.  
  
"Miki, that's the person who called you both times?" Yuu questioned her.  
  
"Yeah.It sounds like the voice from the phone, and it sorta adds up." replied Miki.  
  
"Well, if this is Ginta, then what do you want?" asked Yuu, still armed with the unbrella and a coffee mug nearby.  
  
"I.I want to talk to you, both of you," said Ginta, slowly rising from the floor, still hold his head.  
  
Miki and Yuu didn't say anything.  
  
Slowly letting down his arm, he revealed his face.  
  
Miki gasped. " Ginta, it's really. You,".  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"But why did you call Miki twice?" Yuu asked, trying to be protective of her.  
  
"I.I tried to call, but I just go so nervous. I apologize," he said.  
  
"You better be," Yuu muttered.  
  
"Anyways, I'm sorry I startled you all, it's just.well.can we sit down and talk about this?" Ginta asked.  
  
( Ginta looks the same. But how did he ever get my home and work number.and find out where I live. I wonder what he wants. He acts so much politer than before.)Miki thought.  
  
Yuu escorted both Miki and Suou to their living room couches.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked Ginta.  
  
"No I'm fine, thank you," he replied. " Anyways, I gotta get home soon, so I will make this quick. Miki, all these years I've been wandering what life would be like if you had chose me. All I want is 2 weeks with you. Please Miki. Just two weeks. If you agree, the Yuu can spend two weeks with Arimi. So, what do you say," Ginta asked.  
  
Miki looked at the ground, trying to figure out and follow through all the chaos.  
  
Yuu, on the other hand, didn't want this at all.  
  
"Ginta, do you think you can just barge into here like this after 4 years? And then to top it off, ask my fionce to spend 2 weeks with you? Well if you think you can do that, you just plain psyco," said Yuu, letting out all his fury.  
  
Sorry this chappie was bad too, dint have time to write it all out, just wrote some and typed rest on comp by thought. Anyways, thank you to all the reviewers, and to Nicolle and Diana for reading this even though they dint review (. Well, please review ^+^. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heya peoples! Kawaiiangel20 here again! Just to tell you all, if you ever want to e-mail me, then my new e-mail is sweetxlilxangel20@yahoo.com. Okays.On with the story now.  
  
Two Weeks Kawaiiangel20  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* Previously in Chapter 3 *  
  
"No I'm fine, thank you," he replied. " Anyways, I gotta get home soon, so I will make this quick. Miki, all these years I've been wandering what life would be like if you had chose me. All I want is 2 weeks with you. Please Miki. Just two weeks. If you agree, the Yuu can spend two weeks with Arimi. So, what do you say," Ginta asked.  
  
Miki looked at the ground, trying to figure out and follow through all the chaos.  
  
Yuu, on the other hand, didn't want this at all.  
  
"Ginta, do you think you can just barge into here like this after 4 years? And then to top it off, ask my fiancé to spend 2 weeks with you? Well if you think you can do that, you just plain psycho," said Yuu, letting out all his fury.  
  
Now  
  
The three were silent until the phone rang, alarming all 3.  
  
Miki jumped to get it after exchanging quick glances with Yuu.  
  
Dashing for the phone, Miki deliberately picked it up, answering with "Moshi Moshi,"  
  
"Ah, Miki-san, you have to come quick. Yahiko was hit by a drunk driver," yelled Miwa into the receiver.  
  
After a pause, Miki answered, "Uhm.Ginta's here. Long story. Don't worry, the three of us will all meet you at the hospital,"  
  
"Alright, Grand Hospital okay? Hurry," said Miwa and hung up.  
  
Miki scampered into the living room to share the tragic news. "Yuu, Satoshi called and said Yahiko was hit by a drunk driver. He wants us to meet him at Grand Hospital," Miki informed Yuu.  
  
"What?" asked Yuu, not completely following through the dilemma. "Yahiko was hit?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Alright, lets got then," said Yuu.  
  
Miki nodded, and the two went to get their coats, preparing for what was going to come.  
  
"??? Who the heck is Yahiko?" Ginta asked. Noticing he was talking to himself, he sighed and thought he may as well tag along.  
  
~*~  
  
The three of them scurried up the numerous amount of steps and headed in Grand Hospital. They silently made their way to the front counter, their feet padding along the marble floor inside.  
  
(Yahiko, please be okay. Please.) Miki thought in despair.  
  
(I wonder what could have happened) thought Yuu, worried, but not as much as Miki.  
  
(Why won't anyone tell me who the heck Yahiko is?) Thought Ginta, sort of frustrated.  
  
"Koishikawa! Matsuura!" yelled a familiar voice, just as the three were a couple steps away from the desk.  
  
The three turned to see a worried Meiko, Akusuki, and Satoshi.  
  
Meiko dashed to Miki, her eyes read and puffy.  
  
"Miki-san! Yahiko is hurt, badly. I." Meiko was cut off when she turned her head to see a familiar face. "S-Suou?!??!?" yelled Meiko, startled.  
  
Scattered faces turned to see an embarrassed girl.  
  
"Heh," she said with an anime sweat drop on her already cherry colored face.  
  
Ginta smiled bluntly. "Hai, it's me,"  
  
"What are you doing here Ginta?" asked Suzu.  
  
" Hehe, well you see, it's actually quite a long story. He he," said Ginta, now pink.  
  
"Come on Suou. I'm sure everybody would like to know what you asked my fiancé," Yuu said.  
  
" Well you see, uh, yeah, Arimi is uh.pregnant, and I cam over to Koishikawa and Matsuura's house to ask of a small favor," said Ginta, exaggerating and bluffing.  
  
The gang turned to Miki, except for Yuu, who was giving death glares to Suou.  
  
"Neh?? It's not exactly like that. Plus you never mentioned anything about Arimi." said Miki. "By the way, where are Namura and Kei?"  
  
"They're on their way, but Arimi is pregnant?" asked Meiko, quite startled.  
  
Before Ginta could answer, an announcement was made over the P.A.  
  
"Anyone from Yahiko Mizayawa's party, please report to the front desk. Doctor Li is waiting for you,"  
  
"I guess we're suppose to go up," said Miwa.  
  
The group the headed up to the front desk, unaware of the many surprises that were bound to come next.  
  
Hi! Kawaiiangel20 here again. Hope you liked the chapter. Kinda left it on a cliffhanger again, but it didn't end as bad as last time ^^. Anyways, I got Yahiko's last name from Kare Kano's Yukino Mizayawa. I got Li from Card Captor Sakura, but Li is pretty a pretty common name too. Please R&R people, and please, no flames. Bye ^_^. 


	5. Chapter 5

Heya! Hope you all are enjoying my fic so far ^_^. Sorry if I don't update, I'm guessing were gonna get another project over the Thanksgiving vacation (-_-+). Anyways, on with chapter 5!  
  
Two Weeks Kawaiixangel20  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Previously in chapter 4*  
  
Before Ginta could answer, an announcement was made over the P.A.  
  
"Anyone from Yahiko Miyazawa's party, please report to the front desk. Doctor Li is waiting for you,"  
  
"I guess we're suppose to go up," said Miwa.  
  
The group the headed up to the front desk, unaware of the many surprises that were bound to come next.  
  
Now  
  
The six worried friends headed to the counter.  
  
"Konichiwa, we are with Yahiko Miyazawa," said Miwa to the lady behind the counter.  
  
"Hai, right this way," replied the lady and led them down the marble floor, down a long hall, and to a door with a sign reading 'Hizuki Li'.  
  
The employee knocked twice on the door, opened it, then entered; the others following close behind.  
  
"Dr. Li, the guests from Miyazawa Yahiko's party are here," the employee reported.  
  
"I see," said Dr. Li.  
  
"Konichiwa," greeted Dr. Li after the 6 had entered.  
  
"Konichiwa," greeted all 5, except for Meiko, tears welling in here eyes.  
  
"Gomen Nasai (SP?)," said Meiko, tears ready to flow out at any time. "But will Yahiko be okay?" she finally blurted out, wanting to know as bad as the others.  
  
"Well, she did fracture her left leg, right arm, and 5 ribs, but she will heal soon enough," replied the doctor.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Do - do you know what happened?" asked Suzu.  
  
"A witness across the street said that the drunk driver sped through a red light, lost control, and hit Yahiko's car from her side," replied Dr. Li. "If you follow me, I can show you the X-Rays,"  
  
They nodded and once more, walked down the marble hallways and into a small room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yahiko seemed to be hurt pretty bad," said Kei, who had arrived 15 minutes ago, long after Namura.  
  
"Yeah, and Hizuki said we aren't allowed to visit her for 3 or 4 days," said Miwa, a little disappointed.  
  
"Yes, but she does need her sleep," said Miki.  
  
Miki glanced up at the clock. It read 1:34 A.M.  
  
Everyone was quite exhausted from being at the hospital so long.  
  
"Hey, there isn't a lot we can do, so we might as well go home and come back tomorrow," suggested Miki.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I do have work tomorrow," agreed Namura.  
  
Kei and Yuu nodded.  
  
"Arimi is probably worried," said Ginta.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
After a long silence, Miwa spoke up and said, "So why are you here anyways?"  
  
Ginta looked down at the floor bluntly.  
  
"He wants to spend two weeks with Miki. He was also the anonymous caller," said Yuu, still angry.  
  
"But why?" asked Meiko with an awkward look on her face.  
  
"Because. Because I. I can't handle Arimi, being a father, everything! I just can't. I can't get a lot of help, so I came to my old friend, you Miki- san," said Ginta.  
  
Yuu, agitated more than ever, stormed out of the hospital.  
  
Miki turned to Ginta with a cold expression, then ran after Yuu, leaving the others standing there.  
  
"Yuu!" Miki yelled. She spotted him in their car.  
  
Running over, she opened the passenger side door and slowly sat down.  
  
"Yuu, I'm sorry," said Miki. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never planned on this. Please, don't stay mad at me," she pleaded, now crying.  
  
Yuu just kept his head the other way, Miki still sobbing.  
  
~* Back in the Hospital *~  
  
"I'll go check on Miki. It was good seeing you all again. Bye!" said Ginta and with that, went out the door.  
  
" Koishikawa! Matsuura!" Ginta yelled.  
  
Looking frantically, he finally spotted them in their car.  
  
Running up to the car he could see Miki crying and Yuu's head turned the other way, a stern look placed upon him.  
  
Miki looked up and spotted Ginta.  
  
Feeling neglected, she got out of the car and ran up to Ginta, who was only a few feet away, and *yes believe it or not* hugged him *=0. lol.*.  
  
After 15 seconds, Miki pulled away and said "C'mon, let's go,"  
  
Ginta climbed into the back seat; Miki back in the passenger's seat.  
  
(Yuu, why must you insist on being like this? I can't stand to see you like this. I've made up my mind. I'm spending two weeks with Ginta!)  
  
Yuu had been watching, but when Miki turned to look at him once back in the car, he immediately turned away.  
  
"Yuu," Miki said softly.  
  
~*~  
  
The ride home was quiet.  
  
They arrived in font of their apartment building, Yuu parked the car, and soon enough, the awkward silence was broken.  
  
"Yuu, maybe it wouldn't hurt if we spent two weeks away from each other," Miki suggested.  
  
"Fine, if you want to, then go. Why don't you two go make out while you're at it?" asked Yuu.  
  
He got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
Miki looked over her shoulder at Ginta and said "I'm sorry," and once again, chased after Yuu with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Heya! Kawaiiangel20 here. I hope you liked the 5th chapter ^_^. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review ^_~. Byes! 


	6. Chapter 6

Heys! Sorry about not updating.I was pretty busy. Anyways, I had a couple misinterpretations about that last chapter that I want to make clear. 1) When the doctor said that Yahiko would heal soon enough; I meant that she would heal over time. 2) Yuu was mad at her because of Ginta's sudden reappearance, asking Miki to spend 2 weeks, and Miki hugging him.  
  
Note: When this chapter happens, it's happening the same time as the next chapter. These things are just happening at different places.  
  
Two Weeks Kawaiiangel20  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Previously in Chapter 5*  
  
"Yuu, maybe it wouldn't hurt if we spent two weeks away from each other," Miki suggested.  
  
"Fine, if you want to, then go. Why don't you two go make out while you're at it?" asked Yuu.  
  
He got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
Miki looked over her shoulder at Ginta and said "I'm sorry," and once again, chased after Yuu with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
NOW  
  
"Arimi.?" asked Ginta as he strutted through the door.  
  
As Ginta headed through the front door he could hear a small sobbing coming from the living room.  
  
"Arimi?" said Ginta once again as he headed over to the living room in their one story house.  
  
As Ginta emerged into the room, he saw Arimi on their black leather couch, curled into a ball quietly sobbing.  
  
Ginta ran over to comfort her, but to his surprise, he was only pushed away.  
  
"Arimi, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Baka! You leave me at home all alone until 2:20 A.M. when you say you will be home around 8:00, you don't call, and all I keep thinking is that you left me for some other woman. Am I not good enough for you?! Is it that you got me pregnant and don't love me anymore? What is it?" yelled Arimi as she slowly crept to the floor sobbing.  
  
"Arimi. It's nothing like that! I love you and always will," said Ginta, trying to comfort her (yet again).  
  
"Leave me you no good, old, cheater hag! Your gonna leave me! I just know it!!" she screamed, shoving Ginta away.  
  
"Ai, it's nothing like that. I just went to go visit some old friends and they had an emergency, and I tagged along. That's all," he said reassuringly.  
  
"FRIENDS?!?!?! THERES MORE THAN ONE INVOLVED?!?! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DAMMMMMIT ARIMI! WHY THE HECK WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE? FUDGE!!"  
  
~!{ Notice I don't like to put cussing into my writing. I'm a good girl 0=)}!~  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
Ginta sighed heavily and just stood there leaning against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak but was too irritated.  
  
"Then who? Tell me who you went to go visit?"  
  
"If you really want to know and will stop being so stubborn about it, I went to go visit Miki, Yuu, Kei, Namura, Meiko and the rest of the gang,"  
  
Again, there was a silence between the two.  
  
"WHAT?! You cheated on me with all of them? STOP MAKING EXCUSSES GINTA! I-I can't believe I ever married you!"  
  
Ginta turned and looked Arimi in the eyes. He gave her a cold expression then angrily dashed out of the room.  
  
Regretting what she had said moments before, Arimi got up and went after him, tears streaming about her face.  
  
"Ginta, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!" said Arimi and put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
Ginta sighed, then trying to avoid her, walked the other way to their garage.  
  
"GINTA!"  
  
Arimi once again headed after him.  
  
He walked more into the way of their garage.  
  
Realizing she probably wasn't going to be able to stop him, she turned and ran into their room.  
  
Ginta turned as he heard a huge 'SLAM' from the direction of their bedroom.  
  
(DAMIT! Why does she have to be like that! She is so stubborn sometimes!!)  
  
He felt bad and decided to forgive Arimi. He walked over to their bedroom and slowly opened their door.  
  
He spotted Arimi in their chair in the corner, starring out the window.  
  
"Arimi, look, I'm sorry. For not calling. I didn't cheat on you. I would never do something like that. I was scared about being a father, and I sort of went to go ask my friend for help. They wouldn't completely help me, so I went to our old friends. I tracked down Miki and Yuu's number for their apartment and went to visit them. When I got there, they got a call about their friend being in an accident. I tagged along with them to the hospital. I'm sorry. It was sort of a long drive, and I know what I did was wrong," said Ginta, bowing to Arimi.  
  
"I see, but if you ever do that again, I won't talk to you!" said Arimi and ran over to give her husband a hug.  
  
*  
  
That night, Ginta lied in bed, thinking about the thing most important he had left out. What would he tell his wife about the Two Weeks?  
  
Ginta sighed heavily and finally fell asleep at 3:00.  
  
Hi again! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! By the time this is posted it will be Christmas Day ^_^! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reading! Don't forget to review! Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
  
Two Weeks Kawaiiangel20  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Note: This is what is happening the same time as the last chapter, so I'm not going to put the "Previously" part, just for this chapter ^_^. On with the story!  
  
Miki sat on their guest bed, weeping, while her loved one in their bedroom, probably asleep by now.  
  
(I left Ginta in the car, and haven't seen him since. Yuu won't talk to me; he just shut himself in our bedroom)  
  
The words repeated themselves over and over inside her head. Fine, if you want to, then go. Why don't you two go make out while you're at it?  
  
Miki sighed and wiped her eyes with a tissue. She got up slowly, walked to the door, and opened it ever so slightly. She could hear the TV from down the hall.  
  
She walked over to the desk and pulled out some paper and a pen. She wrote fast, then folded the letter in half. Slowly she opened the door so that she could fit through it and scurried down to hall quietly to their bedroom. She turned the doorknob, which was unlocked, and grabbed her pajamas, a sweatshirt, jeans, a couple shirts, socks, and some undergarments. She turned off the TV and walked over to her ai and placed the letter on his nightstand.  
  
"Goodbye" she whispered and left the room.  
  
Walking down the hall, she grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. She grabbed her purse and keys for her car. She opened the front door that left out of their apartment on the 3rd story. A tear slipped down her cheek as she headed down the stairs; clothes and other supplies in her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuu arose and glanced at his clock. Flaring red letters read 5:43. He turned to his side, wanting to tell Miki he was sorry, but realized she wasn't there. Yuu sighed heavily, then turned back to his other side. He sat up, turned on his light, and decided to read it. It read:  
  
Yuu,  
I've decided to go and think everything out. Please don't stay mad. I should be back soon. There's chicken in the fridge. Remember, I have my cell if you really need me.  
  
Miki  
  
Yuu read the letter once again, put it on his nightstand, then headed to the kitchen for some chicken (^_^).  
  
(I'll call Miki in the tomorrow when she is more cooled off. Now, chicken ^_^ +)  
  
~Next day::3:04 p.m.~  
  
(The hotel was nice, but I still miss Yuu. Maybe I should call him. He should feel a little better by now. Right?)  
  
Miki had stayed at the Embassy Suites Hotel downtown, and was still there.  
  
-  
  
(Miki. I miss you! I'm so sorry for the way I acted.)  
  
-  
  
Ring. Ring. Rin-  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Konichiwa"  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Hai, this is Ginta."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry about the other night,"  
  
"Heh, it's alright,"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I pretty much left a note for Yuu and left early yesterday morning for a hotel,"  
  
"O.o have you tried talking to him?"  
  
"He hasn't talked to me since I left and wouldn't talk to me that night. I called this morning but no one answered. By the way, have you talked to Arimi?"  
  
"We had a fight last night, but she forgave me. I didn't tell her about the two weeks though."  
  
"I see. I don't know what else to tell you Ginta,"  
  
There was a long silence between the two.  
  
"Heh, I should e going now. Can I get your number though?"  
  
"Sure. Its (687) 447-4747. Bye!"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Miki pressed the mini "off" button on her phone.  
  
(Yuu please don't still be mad at me. I'm sorry.)  
  
A tear dropped from Miki's cheek.  
  
(Yahiko is healing, slowly. Meiko said she visited her yesterday, but she wasn't fully conscious. I think I'll try Yuu)  
  
Miki dialed their number.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Konichiwa, you have reached the Matsuura/ Koishikawa residence. Please."  
  
Miki hung up the phone just as she heard the 'please' end. She didn't want to leave a message. She wanted to talk to Yuu. She missed him.  
  
Little did she know, Yuu had picked up the phone right as Miki hung up.  
  
They both sighed.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry to leave you all at such a cliffhanger. I'm hoping to get another chapter in before the New Year if that is possible, and maybe my new story up. Yup, I've been working really hard on my new story, so that's partly why I didn't update Two Weeks. Look for my new story coming out in February or March of 2004! Happy New Year and Merry Christmas everyone. Happy Holidays! 


	8. Chapter 8

Two Weeks Kawaiiangel20  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hey everyone...so sorry haven't updated =[...I've been so busy with school  
and other stuff -.-...Anyways you all should be grateful I updated  
x]...just kidding. Well sorry about not updating. Remember to R&R! Thank  
you!  
7/18/04 Hello everyone...I redid this chapter, since the spacing and some  
other things I'd been meaning to do but just didn't get around too. I'm  
thinking of posting a story that I said I'd have out by February or March,  
but never got around to...Well, I didn't change much so if you don't want to  
re read it, don't. Please keep the reviews coming . Thanks.  
  
Previously in chapter 7  
  
Miki dialed their number.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Konichiwa, you have reached the Matsuura/ Koishikawa residence. Please..."  
  
Miki hung up the phone just as she heard the 'please' end. She didn't want  
to leave a message. She wanted to talk to Yuu. She missed him.  
  
Little did she know, Yuu had picked up the phone right as Miki hung up.  
  
They both sighed.  
  
Now  
  
Miki sighed. She glanced over at the clock. It read 9:04 p.m.  
  
(Hm. I wonder what Yuu is doing. Should I try again later? Should I call  
Ginta? Oo;;)  
  
Miki grabbed her remote. She pushed the maroon "on" button and a yellow  
flash appeared, and then news appeared on the mid-sized screen. In the top  
right hand corner, the number '24' lit up in green. She flipped through the  
channels until she saw a TV. show she liked.  
  
Miki awoke to the Cardcaptor Sakura theme song playing n the TV. Shaking of  
the sleep, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was 9:45 a.m. Miki sat  
thinking on her bed before she realized how late it was (Okay so it's not  
that late. But still .).  
  
"Argh. I need to call Yuu," she said to no one.  
  
She walked over to where her cell phone was. Thinking she must have knocked  
it over in the night, she scampered around the floor in search of her  
phone. She found it on the floor.  
  
(Squid! It's dead! Guess I'll go get something to eat while it charges a  
little)  
  
[I know it's possible to use the hotel phone, but it's expensive. Also, I  
know it's possible to plug it in and use it even while it's charging, but  
she wanted to get something to eat =P]  
  
After taking a shower, changing, drying her hair, and getting her purse,  
she headed out into the lobby from her 3rd story hotel room. She took her  
Grand Cherokee and looked around for a place to eat. As she rounded a  
corner, she saw a small joint called Sudo's Sushi House. Miki pulled up,  
ate, and headed back to the hotel.  
  
As Miki approached her door, she glanced up from retrieving her card key  
out to her purse. Glancing up, she noticed a shady figure. Taking a closer  
look, she noticed who it was.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Er. I mean hey. What are you doing here?" Miki questioned the  
old friend. "Uh, Meiko told me what hotel you were in," "Oh. So what are  
you doing here?" "Oh, well that's why I'm here," "Really? I would have  
never guessed." Said Miki sarcastically. "I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad  
time?" "No, no. It's nothing. I'm sorry." "Heh, no problem. I'm sorry. I  
just came here to talk to you," "Oh okay. Lets go inside the hotel room."  
"Hai,"  
  
As they walked into the room, Miki lead the way over to a circular birch  
table, where 2 chairs stood around it. They sat parallel to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have many refreshments to offer you. Would you like some  
coffee, tea, or water?"  
"No thanks, I'm fine..."  
"Ginta...we really need to talk,"  
"Okay...what about?"  
"I know you probably haven't called Yuu yet. Have you?"  
"No. I was going to call him when I got back from breakfast. I left my cell  
phone on last night, and it was dead, so I charged it while I was out,"  
"Oh...well, Miki, I think it's time that we told Arimi, and we talk it  
out,"  
"Okay. Your right,"  
"We should call Yuu and Arimi,"  
  
Miki sat there, tears starting to well in her eyes.  
  
"Uh...Miki? You alright?"  
Through sobs, Miki managed to say, "What if Yuu is still mad at me? What?  
What if he hates me? He hates me! He doesn't love me!"  
"Miki, you're over reacting. Yuu doesn't have you. I cant assure you that.  
Please. It's okay,"  
"No! He hates me!"  
  
Trying to comfort her, Ginta got up from his chair and hugged Miki. Slowly,  
he pushed away and stared into her eyes. Slowly, Ginta extended his hand to  
Miki's soft face, wiping the tears. Then, he grabbed her face, and kissed  
her. Not knowing what to do, she kissed him back.  
  
x] As you can see, I'm not good when it comes to mushy love scenes.  
Seriously, I'm really sorry about taking so long to update. SORRY! Anyways,  
deal with it. I updated right? Lol. Welps, please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I finally updated like I told you all. I'm trying to work on my other story but I don't exactly like the plot. Anyways thank you all for waiting. Hehe well enjoy!

Two Weeks

Kawaiiangel20

Chapter 9

Previously in Chapter 8

Trying to comfort her, Ginta got up from his chair and hugged Miki. Slowly, he pushed away and stared into her eyes. Extending his hand to touch Miki's soft face, he wiped away her tears. Then, he grabbed her face, and kissed her. Not knowing what to do, she kissed him back.

Now

After a long and somewhat pleasant kiss, Miki realized what she had done only seconds before. She looked up at Ginta, whose face was just as red, then turned away. Miki was unsure what to feel. Guilt? Embarrassment? Pleasure?But she did know that she felt tears that would soon flow down her face begin to well up on her crystal-like eyes.****

Without thinking, Miki got up, grabbed her keys and purse, and headed for the door. Before leaving the room, all she muttered was a quiet, "Sorry." And with that, she was gone.

Thoughts were fleeting through Miki's head. (_Why am I so dumb? How could I do such a thing? God, I'm sorry. I can't tell Yuu. I have to call him though…)_****

Reaching into her purse, Miki realized she had left her cell phone in the hotel room. Dumbfounded, she was unsure of what to do.

_(I better get back and pack. I should go home anyway._)****

Miki pulled into the right-side turning lane, and waited for the scintillating red light to turn green. After what seemed like a long two minutes, Miki pulled her car up, following two others. Suddenly, the green Mercedes Benz convertible stopped abruptly in its path. Panicking, Miki reached for the brakes, pushing down as hard as she could. But it didn't make any difference.

BAM! CRACK!****

Miki had hit the Mercedes. The car behind her had swerved into her car's right side.

Not having been harmed by the accident, a slightly large figure from the Mercedes opened her door, approaching Miki's hit car. She strutted slowly over the passenger car door and after attempting to open it, finally succeeded. Passerbyers had come to see what had happened, and gathered around. The feminine figure stopped, looking at her surroundings. Noticing Miki, who was around her early twenties, she assumed, was lying against an airbag that had burst open, slightly bleeding, and unconscious. She turned around.

"I need help over here. There's a woman caught in this car!"

Two men followed her over to where Miki was, and a couple others came to help the passengers in the other car. Within minutes, a siren could be heard wailing in the distance. Upon its arrival, people merged to one side, making room. Paramedics hopped out, stretchers in their arms. Within minutes Miki, along with another female and her child were hauled onto stretchers and taken into the ambulance.

===

"Hello?"

"What?! Yoko-kun? I'll be right there!"

A slightly startled female in her early twenties rushed to her front door, being careful not to harm herself in the process.

_(Is Yoko-kun okay? Please dear God, let her be okay._)****

Pulling up in front of Grand Hospital, she got out and scurried to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nakamura Yoko," said the female, slightly out of breath, to the receptionist.

"Yes. Room 42. The elevators are to the right. It's on the 2nd floor," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," she replied and bowed slightly.****

Without hesitating, she headed for the elevators. After reaching the second floor, she noticed the sequence of numbers on the doors was going up. 34353637...The female in her early twenties headed to her right…40…41…42! ****

"Ah! Yoko-kun, are you okay?"

A female around the age of thirty hastily jerked her head around. Her back was against the bed.

"Konichiwa. Genki desu. I just have a few bruises. They need to keep me over night though."

"Oh. Well I'm glad to hear that you are okay. What happened?"

"Uh... I guess you could say that I was the cause of the accident. I was drinking some Pepsi when my cell phone rang. I reached over to put my soda down but it slipped and rolled under my pedal. I had to break and pull the can out. The Grand Cherokee behind me crashed into the back of my car, and another car swerved into her right. She was hit pretty badly. The other car had a child and a mother, and, thank God, they didn't suffer anything too bad. I'm going to pay for a portion of their hospital bills, and I'm sure I'll have to go to court when the other victims recover.'

"Wow..."

After an hour of talking, the visiting female decided it was getting late and got up from her chair. She said goodbye to Yoko and headed out the door. Heading down the hall, she decided to see if her doctor was in.

_(I need to ask him something. I'm already here anyway)_****

She climbed into the elevator. She headed up to the seventh floor. The door opened and a child with his mother got out. Watching them leave, she could have sworn she saw a familiar face. She stood there, flabbergasted, then darted out just as elevator doors were about to close. Following close behind, the male turned into a room. She stopped outside of the door. The room's nametag read "Koishikawa Miki".

_(I knew it was him… Should I go in?_)****

The female headed into Miki's room. She saw him. Yuu. Walking in slowly, she saw Yuu bent over on a chair holding onto Miki's hand.

"Miki. How could this happen? One day your sitting down with me planning out our wedding, and then gone. I know you think I'm mad because of Ginta coming back and all, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I was a little mad then, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you get better. I need you Miki. You're there for me always. Even through all the hard times I've ever had, no matter what happened, you were there. I love you with all my heart."

Yuu had been working when he was informed that Miki was hurt [A/N: he's a doctor… like I said.]**.** Miki was in critical condition and had not woken up yet.

Yuu looked up and noticed the female.

"ARIMI?!?" he managed to say after looking over the seven-month-pregnant female.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing here?"

"My friend was in an accident so I came to see her. I was on my way out but I decided I was going to go see my doctor. Then I saw you so I stalkedyou here."

"Oh. Wow, you look...different."

"Thanks. You look great… What do you mean Ginta came to see Miki?"

"He called Miki at work one day and hung up on her. Later that night, he showed up at our door. He asked to spend two weeks with Miki, but then we got a call that our close friend had gotten hurt. He came with us to the hospital, and when we got home, Miki left. I hadn't seen her since then until a few minutes ago…"

Arimi stood there, tears welling in her eyes. She had no idea of what had gone on. She was furious. She turned to the door and left. Stopping abruptly after she thought she was far enough away from Yuu, she caught her breath. She walked back to the elevators and pushed the down button. She wiped the tears from her face. The door opened, and to her surprise, Ginta got out.

"Arimi? What are you doing here?"

Arimi gave him a look of despair, anger, hatred.

"You never told me about asking to spend two weeks with Miki. Why? How could you do such a thing?"

Arimi slapped him, and then ran down the hall.

Hello! Sorry for not updating in so long T.T. I've been pretty lazy and unmotivated this summer. I'm going away on vacation for two weeks though, so I wanted to update before I went. Hopefully I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks mainly to "my rather odd yet good friend" aka talkingmime for helping edit this. Please R&R!! ****


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my gosh! I've been working on this story for over a year now. I'd personally like to thank everyone that has continued to read my story for the past year and for those of you who have ever reviewed. Thank you for waiting so long for me to update throughout my story. I tried to get this chapter up by the 25th, the one year anniversary, but I was just too consumed with things . Anyways it's up so please R&R. Thank you ).

Kawaiiangel20

Two Weeks

Chapter 10

Previously in Chapter 9

"Arimi? What are you doing here?"

Arimi gave him a look of despair, anger, hatred.

"You never told me about asking to spend two weeks with Miki. Why? How could you do such a thing?"

Arimi slapped him, and then ran down the hall.

Now

Ginta stood there, dumbfounded and flabbergasted. Not knowing what else to do, he debated whether to chase after Arimi and take the risk of her running away like Miki had done, or continue on to Miki's room and have to face Yuu questioning him about not telling Arimi about the whole situation. After several seconds, he came to the conclusion of going after Arimi.

Darting throughout random visitors, patients, doctors, nurses, and others he managed to catch a glimpse of his wife. Arimi dashed down the stairs down to the bottom floor, Ginta trying to keep up. Being seven months pregnant, it was quite a struggle for her to run down the stairs and still manage to move aside from various people among the stairs.

"Arimi!!" Ginta exclaimed as Arimi hit the shoulder of nurse elevating herself throughout the stairs.

The nurse didn't slip; neither did Arimi, but she almost lost her balance and gripped the railing for support.

"Gomen Nasai," Arimi exclaimed to the nurse before attempting to continue on with her running. But before she could, Ginta took hold of the opposite hand while still holding onto the railing.

"Anone! (A/N: Anone means wait, or listen, or some kind of exclamation to get one's attention) Arimi, please! I don't want to EVER take the risk of you or our child getting hurt. If you'll just stop and let me talk to you about this, then maybe we can get a better understanding of each other. I'm sorry if you don't understand right now, but please let me explain," Ginta tried to reassure her.

After a long pause, and after Arimi's hate-filled face turned to a somewhat more soothing expression, Ginta let go of her wrist and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand until they reached the bottom floor, then their hands departed.

"Let's go outside," Arimi suggested.

"Yeah," Ginta said.

After walking across the marble floor, they walked around the building into a small park for patients.

"Nice park," Ginta pointed out.

"Yeah, But that's not why we're here," Arimi said, slightly agitated.

"Arimi. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I hurt you. And you may not understand now why I did this, and you may never understand, even if I do explain everything to you, but I want you to understand that I love you and I always will," said Ginta.

"If you love me, then why would you go off and see other women behind my back? Why would you stay out and sneak around with women? And out of all the women in the world, you have to sneak around with Miki? WITH MIKI? Do you know how much you've hurt me? And then you try to say you love me? How COULD you? WHY would you? I don't want to hear your excuses. I've already heard them enough in my life. I want a divorce and I don't want you to ever come near my and my child again!" Arimi blurt out.

Many pedestrians and random people among them in the park stopped and stared to see what had gone on. After stopping momentarily to stare, they began what they were previously doing.

Arimi had tears steaming down her crystal-like eyes and had a tear stained dress by the time she was done with her show. Ginta was confused and convicted of doing things he'd never done or thought of doing.

(What am I supposed to do now? Try to comfort Arimi? If I do will she just accuse me of sleeping with other woman and force me to move out and get a divorce and never see the birth of OUR child? Should I just give up and walk away? Should I leave her and never return? Why is all of this so difficult for me? I JUST WANT TO RUN AWAY AND ALL MY PROBLEMS TO DISAPPEAR!!).

Ginta sighed and concluded that running away and never coming back would not solve anyone's problems and just cause a more chaotic situation. "Arimi please just hear me out. I would never EVER do anything like that to you. It's not a lie, excuse, fib, or anything else other than the TRUTH. You have to understand that. I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me. All I wanted was to spend two weeks alone with Miki. Not to sleep with her, but to get to know her better and understand what has happened in the last 3 years. And if we did that, you would be able to do the same with Yuu. I swear I wouldn't do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable or offend you or Miki or Yuu in anyway whatsoever,"

Although Arimi did not say anything, Ginta could tell that she was listening due to the fact that she had stop crying and that she had made eye contact with him.

Arimi stopped to think. (I suppose I believe him. It wasn't fair for me to act like that suddenly. I know that he would never do anything like that. He's the most respectful, honest, open, and caring person that I've ever met, and I know that he loves me. I'm still upset about the fact that he didn't tell me and that I had to find out like this but it's alright if you really look at the situation. And I can spend some time with Yuu and talk with him; just like the old days. Fine. I'll do it. I made my decision. I'm going to spend two weeks with Yuu while Ginta spends two weeks with Miki.)

"I know that you love me ai. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did and for the way I accused you of cheating on me behind my back with other women. I know you better than that I want you to know that I'm sorry in every way possible. I'll spend the two weeks with Yuu. It will give us a change to spend some time away with each other for a break to cool down and too get to know our old loves better," said Arimi.

"Thank you for being so understanding about the situation. It's not that I don't love you, and I know that you know that. I do love you and always will. And your right, this will be a good break for us," said Ginta, smiling.

The two embraced in a long hug for several moments before heading back up to Miki's hospital room. Ginta still had to face Yuu, Miki, the fact that Miki was unconscious and in critical condition, and a couple other problems, but he knew that there would be no point to turn around and run or walk away or just turn around because sooner or later he would have to face it. What would be the point of leaving everything behind instead of getting things straightened out now?

They continued to stroll hand and hand along the path, through the lobby, up the elevator, and through the lobby until stopping in front of Miki's room. Their hands departed as Ginta pushed the door open, only to find the next thing the pair saw astonishing. Arimi let out a gasp as Ginta managed to put on a rather disturbing and surprised expression.

Both stood there dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond to the situation.

Hello again ) SOOOO sorry not to update for almost 3 months!! Anyways I really wanted to get this chapter up by the 1 year anniversary of the start of this, but apparently teachers are especially out to get me with homework and tests. Anyways to good news is that I managed to get it done, even if it is crappy ). Please R&R. Thanks!


	11. Author's Note

Hello! It's been hm…6 months since my last update. I would like to apologize for that and for all the other times for taking a long time to update. But I HAVEN'T forgotten the story and I AM in the process of writing the next chapters. So please bear with me here and stay tuned. I should have the next chapter up in a week or so. Gomen Nasi! Thanks to everyone again who's read my story and stuck with me all this time. And don't forget to review once I post my new chapter .

Kawaiiangel20


End file.
